Making Plans
by remuslives23
Summary: After settling Myfanwy into the Hub, Jack considers his newest employee.


**Title:** Making Plans  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack; Jack/Ianto.  
**Word Count:** 641  
**Summary:** After settling Myfanwy into the Hub, Jack considers his newest employee.  
**Notes:** Holy crap! I committed fanfic after not writing a single word for over a month! Please slip on your rose-coloured glasses before reading. Very much unbeta'd.  
**Contains:** Wanking.  
**Episode References:** 'Fragments'.  
**Disclaimer:**This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offence is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Jack rubbed the pad of his thumb over the wet spot darkening the white sheet tented over his groin. He groaned as he palmed the hard shaft, the scratchy friction from the utilitarian fabric against his balls making him hiss.

He pushed the sheet down, moaning as it rubbed over the moist slit at the tip of his cock, licking his lips as tiny sparks of pleasure burst - bright and sharp - up and down his spine. He was hard - so very fucking hard - and had been since he'd found himself underneath the long, firm body of his newest employee.

Ianto Jones. He was a persistent little bastard, Jack thought as he dragged his thumb along the fat, throbbing vein on the underside of his shaft. And ridiculously hot in his oh-so-nicely fitted suit.

'He's going to be a distraction,' he muttered to himself, swirling the pad of his thumb around the ruddy head of his cock, the slightly calloused skin slipping over the flesh, wet with pre-come. He'd resisted the lure of Ianto's obvious charms the first two times the young man had approached him about a position at Torchwood Three but tonight, the offer of a job had fallen from his tongue before he'd had a chance to censor himself.

In his defence, there had been very little in the way of blood left in his brain at the time.

Impatiently, he kicked the sheet off his legs and spread his thighs, sighing as his free hand curled around his balls, fingers tugging lightly on the tight sac before sliding further back to part his buttocks. Ianto had been so close tonight that Jack had been almost able to taste him and, for a lingering moment, he'd been sure the other man was going to give in to the pull of Jack's pheromones and kiss him.

Jack licked his lips. He was kind of glad Ianto hadn't succumbed so easily, though. As great as an adrenaline-fuelled shag on the dusty floor of a warehouse - unconscious pterodactyl beside them - would have been, by walking away, Ianto had proven himself more of a challenge than the average twenty first century human.

And Jack loved a challenge.

A fingertip teased the rim of his arsehole and Jack's head tipped back, teeth sinking into his lower lip to stifle his guttural groan. Would Ianto be a confident lover or would he be timid? He had proven himself to be brash and determined in their interactions so far; would that translate to the bedroom? Jack smirked to himself as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke. He thought he could get off just listening to that deep, velvety voice whispering dirty, filthy suggestions in his ear.

His finger dipped shallowly inside his hole and he thrust up into the circle of his fist, forcing his cock through the tight ring. God, he wanted to get Ianto on his knees, bury himself balls deep inside him, and make him scream. His finger pushed deeper into his clutching arse. Or he could ride the hard cock that had pressed tantalisingly against his hip tonight, impaling himself over and over until he came all over that flat stomach, his pearly come catching in the dark sprinkling of wiry hair he could all-too-vividly imagine.

'Christ,' he cried out, hips jerking off the bed in an erratic rhythm as his orgasm burst from him, intense pulses of pleasure pumping ribbons of come over his chest. His heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing hot through his veins as he stroked his softening cock until pleasure began to edge into pain. His come-slick hand fell to the mattress beneath him and he chuckled breathlessly as he wiped his sticky fingers on the sheet.

He had a feeling he was going to really enjoy seducing Ianto Jones.


End file.
